What is love
by Roselinamya266
Summary: This story is a classic sonamy story but with a twist. sonic has not seen the gang in a while and on his daily run he spots someone who is familiar. He ends up falling for her what will happen next... Sorry very bad at summary's but enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- What Is Love?

**Hey guys this is my first story and I hope you all like it. By the way most of the story will be in Sonic's point of view.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the sonic characters.**

**(XXX)**

Sonics point of view

I was out this morning, well actually like any other morning run. When I saw someone very familiar. Her flourished pink hair was now down her back and was flowing in the wind while she walked. I could not make out who it was since I was behind her. I ran in front of her and looked back. My run came to a halt. I-It was Amy. She saw me look at her and she gave a warm smile which automatically made me smile back.

"Hey Ames, how great to see you. How are you?" I said walking towards her.

"I am fine thank you. I can't believe how long I have not seen you." She replied. Amy came closer to me, I could feel my heart pounding hard, but why am I feeling this. I could feel arms wrapping around me, her body was really warm as she hugged me.

"Well I better be going home now, it was nice to see you again"

She started to walk off but I wanted to see her again. Amy started to walk past me. I wanted to ask her a question so I decided to follow her home without her noticing me.

I saw what house she went in and kept it in mind.

**Well I hope you liked that chapter and I know it was a bit short but I will be updating soon.**

**Sonic: wait so I am a stalker now am i.**

**Amy: you perv why are following me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- What is it about her that I like?

**Hey guys hoping you are liking the story so far. I know it is a bit rushed, but I will take some more time and write my chapters a little bit longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the sonic characters.**

_Normal point of view_

When Sonic came home from finding where Amy's house is he quickly took out his phone and typed in Amy's address.

"Is there something about Amy that I like, or is it that the past few years without seeing any members if the gang have not got together?" Sonic hesitated for a moment and looked up at the celling.

"Or is it that ever since I met Amy I have always liked her?" Sonic shook his head in disbelief. For the rest of the day he could not stop thinking about her. So Sonic decided to pay Amy a little visit.

_Sonics point of view_

After it took only ten seconds flat to reach Amy's house. It well decorated, with nice flowerbeds filled with red, white and my favourite kind pink roses. _But when did I ever start liking roses especially the pink ones?_ Sonic thought to himself. He picked up a bunch of every kind and held it behind his back as a surprise for Amy.

I rang the doorbell. I could feel myself turning hot inside. The door swung open and Shadow was at the door.

"SONIC? What the heck are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Here to see Amy why else? And besides I could ask you the same question. Any way let me in."

I barged past Shadow to get past the door. I could not believe my eyes, the whole gang was here. They all stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

**Hope you all like this chapter I will be sure to write the next paragraph soon until then bye.**

**Sonic: you still did not answer my question.**

**Me: what question is that?**

**Sonic why do I like pink roses?**

**Amy: because they remind you of me duh!**

**Sonic: oh yeah right…..**

**Amy: what do you mean by that exactly?**

**Me: stop arguing please**

**Sonic, Amy: sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Why didn't you guys tell me?

I** have been given feedback from some viewers of the story and for their help I am going to give shout-outs at the end of each chapter. I am going to start (well try) make my chapters more detailed and longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the sonic characters.**

**(XXX)**

Sonics point of view

"You are all here?" Sonic said in a stony voice and looking annoyed. "After ALL these years you have been getting together when I thought the gang was no more!" I could feel my temper rising up rapidly, with no control to lower it down.

"Sonic, w-we can all explain-" Amy stuttered as she tried to calm me down, which actually made me even more furious.

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHAT!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes, but I tried my hardest to not let the tears or the pain inside of me.

"I was left alone with nobody to talk to, to be with. After these four years without seeing all my best friends in the whole wide world. Even my bro let me down can't believe it tails." I ran out the door leaving a trail of rose petals behind me. And hid to a place where hopefully none will find me. Forever!

Amy's point of view

The doorbell rang I was thinking who I could be. And since shadow was the closest to the door I asked him to get it for me. While the rest of us continued with the preparations for Sonics surprise.

Shadow peered though the eye whole on the door his eye widened with anxiousness.

"Who is it outside the door?" I asked. Shadow hesitated for a moment and finally said.

"It's Sonic…." I started to panic on the preparations we was planning. If he saw all of it the surprise would have been rewind.

"We have no choice Shadow we have to open the door. While he was going to do that me, blaze, silver, tails, cream, rouge and knuckles stuffed the papers where ever they could find. When the door was completely open sonic barged past shadow his face stiffened. I could tell he was upset knowing he has not seen any of the gang in years he said what he had to say and dashed right out of the house.

"We need sonic if we want this party to work out properly I am going to find him to convince him to come back, while you guys stay here and continue with the preparation's." I ordered.

"Sounds like a brill plan to me…. But how are you going to find him?" Rouge said, which was hard to figure out until knuckles pointed out.

"Well I saw him holding some roses but the petals where starting to fall off. So maybe you can follow the fallen petals…." When knuckles stopped talking everyone glared at him and laughed.

"Well at least my knucklehead isn't dumb after all eh?" rouge said to him. That was the last word I heard until I exited the house to look for sonic.

**I so hope you liked it and from the last chapter the shout-outs are:**

**RptureEntice- for feedback**

**And**

**Dreadwing-for hoping my story will be a good one**

**Also**

**Princessariellover876- for simply liking my story**

**Well the update will be soon and until then bye.**

**Remember: like and review**


End file.
